Sorry
by lil.sunny.bunny
Summary: While having to choice between his bestfriend and a girl that he likes, Ruka has an exciting adventure ahead of him, in a way. Hurt/comfort, Humor, drama and romance.


_Hello fellow readers, i know i haven't been updating, its been a good year or so, i believe. Anyways i decided to start over on "Sorry" (it will different then before) and i may start over or change a few things in my other stories, so be sure to check some of them out soon in the future. That's all! _

It's been months since Natsume has been with Mikan. Ruka sighed and walked over to his kitchen to grab a glass of juice. Ruka has always loved Mikan but never really thought of Mikan accepting his feelings. He has confessed his feelings to her but she thought of it as a joke.

On the other hand,he found out that Imai likes him but Ruka never thinks of her like a lover, just as a friend.

It was the beginning of a new school year (year 2). Ruka woke up and got ready for school, it was still early so he went to the store to buy snacks, he looked back at his house, remembering the memories of him and Natsume playing. SInce they started High School and since Natsume is dating Mikan, he hasn't been over Ruka's house lately. He sighed in sadness and turned his head back, before he could walk another step he fell on his butt, feeling a warm body on top of him.

"S-sorry" a female voice said softly.

He looked up and to his belief, it was Mikan. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Ruka-pyon!", Mikan said Happily. She smiled at him and he smiled back nervously. "Wow! its been a long while!" she said cheerfully

He admire her smile, it always brighten up his day. "Y-yeah it has, so what are you doing here?" he said with a soft voice

"Oh! Im going to the store but i seem to have dropped my money somewhere so i was looking for it, have you seen any dollar bills laying around here?" she said while looking around. Ruka shook his head and got up slowly and gave Mikan a hand. She grabbed his hand and he helped her get up.

"Hey, i'm actually heading to the store as well, if you want i can pay for whatever your getting", he offered. She smiled "It won't be any trouble?", she asked. He shook his head once more then smiled.

They began walking. "So, how Natsume?", Ruka asked, trying to start a short conversation.  
>"He's good, he's still in bed i think". Ruka chuckled, "That's Natsume alright", he said to himself. Mikan looked at him confused, he looked back at her then said "It's nothing".<p>

They arrived and entered the store, while radio music played.

Ruka looked at Mikan "Meet me at the counter when your done, okay?", he said. She nodded

...5 minutes later...

Ruka set his snacks at the counter and waited for Mikan. She came seconds late with many bags of chips and pocky, with two bottle of juice.

The total for everything came up to...$8.49

"Hey what time is it?", Mikan asked. Ruka shrugged and took his phone out "it's..7:00, we'll be late!", he yelled out. He grabbed her by the hand and started running. Holding the bag, she ran with him

After 2 miles of running they came late. They quickly shoved they're snacks in there backpack and proceeded to the main hall where the list of homeroom classes where. While Reading, Ruka was hoping to be in the same class as Mikan.

"Ruka?", Mkan waved her hand in front of his face, he flinched a bit then gave her a _what? _face. She smiled while softening her eyes "looks like we're in the same class", she then gave a frown "but Natsume isn't".

Ruka screamed inside, joy over flowing him, oh how he wanted to be in a class with Mikan, no Natsume around, not seeing them be lovey dovey, he was surely happy!

They walked into class and was given a warning, not to be late, considering the school year has just began. Lucky for Ruka, there was two seats empty and they were next to each other. He grined while sitting down, watching Mikan sit down, watching her butt touch the chair.

_"I'm sorry Natsume but im going to win Mikan over you!"_, he said to himself, having a confident smile.

**So! i know its not like the old one, and i hope you enjoy this. Again, i am sorry for changing the whole plot of this, to let you know, on the old one, Mikan commites suicide because she couldn't take the pain anymore UwU i only wanted it to be 3 to 4 chapters long but i guess that changed. But if you still want me to write the story i'll try to do my best! **

**bye-bye now -winks- hehe**


End file.
